Flash To The Past
by MommaSnake
Summary: After 8 years of Ron and Harry not talking to Hermione, a witch by the name of Sara White comes to them with news of their old friend. To change what has happened between the Golden Trio and hopefully change what happens in the future, Sara uses a time turner spell to go back into the past. Hermione/OC pairing.


Flash To The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this story. **

**Summary: After 8 years of Ron and Harry not talking to Hermione, a witch by the name of Sara White comes to them with news of their old friend. To change what has happened between the Golden Trio and hopefully change what happens in the future, Sara uses a time turner spell to go back into the past. Hermione/OC pairing. **

**Chapter One: The End of a Loved One.**

Sara POV

I can't believe I'm really about to do this. Walk into Harry Potter's office. I hope I can get through this without hex him into bits. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah cause I made a promise to her, and I could never deny her anything. Couldn't even if I tried. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door in front of me.

"Come in" his voice sounded bored, I immediately had flashes of me storming in there and send hexes flying but I control myself. I open the door and walk in, making sure to cast _muffliato_ so no one can here this conversation.

"What can I do for you?" he asked putting his hands together on his desk as he waited for me to respond. I took a moment to swallow the rage I had inside before answering him.

"A week ago someone you know passed away, and that person has asked me to deliver this letter to you." I said coldly dropping the letter onto his desk. He looks at me confused before picking up the envelop and started to read the letter. I sit down as I wait. I already know what the letter says because I'm the one that wrote it.

_Harry, (or should I say Potter as we are no longer on speaking terms?)_

_I had Sara write this letter many times, I didn't know how to explain what has happened in the last 8 years. But I'm just going to follow Sara's advice and be blunt about it. By the time you read this letter I have already joined Dumbledore in the next great adventure. 6 years ago I was diagnosed with stage 4 cancer. The healers did everything they could think of; even Luna would look for solutions not getting a wink of sleep. To be honest I'm surprised I lived this long. If it wasn't for Sara or Luna I don't think I would have had the will to fight this as long as I have been. _

_You're probably wondering who is this Sara person I keep mentioning. Well, she's the woman right in front of you and my wife. We've been married 4 years now, I would have sent you and the Weasleys' an invitation but I'm sure that you still wouldn't have come. I'm getting off track. This letter is simply to tell you that throughout these years even if we haven't talked I still see you as my brother and so this is my goodbye to you. I wish things could have gone differently after the war. I wish I had you by my side going through all of this. But I accept that you and Ronald wanted nothing to do with me after finding out that I had been dating Daphne Greengrass since 3__rd__ year and didn't tell you guys. But honestly can you blame me? You and Ronald hated everything Slytherin and I didn't want to lose your friendship but in the end that's what happened anyway._

_Anyway its time for me to start my next great adventure, so this is goodbye. _

_ -Hermione White (Granger)_

"Please tell me this isn't real" Harry's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find tears in his eyes and felt a fury I never felt before.

"What do you care? You abandoned her when she needed you the most." I said coldly, he wasn't going to get symphony from me. Not after he and that ginger made her life hell before she finally retreated into the muggle world.

"She's my best friend!-"

"No! She _was_ your best friend. You don't get to call her that after all these years of shutting her out!" I interrupted him barely controlling my anger. I felt my eyes flash red and knew he had seen it too. He swallowed hard.

"Why wasn't we told until now?" he asked. I laughed harshly.

"Let's see, shall we? You shunned her for years because you couldn't get your head out of your ass and accept that she had fell in love with Greengrass. No instead you stood to the side and watched as Weasley tormented her in front of everyone after the war, where, by the way, she had lost her only lover. And on top of that you choose Weasley over her, despite her standing by your side all the way while Weasley left your side countless of times. After all that do you think you really deserved to know what was going on with her? Did you really expect for her to tell you something like this after everything?" I said getting angrier and angrier watching the emotions fly across his face.

I didn't give him a chance to respond.

"The only one who didn't shun her was Luna and believe it or not Draco. Can you imagine that? Your enemy becoming a close friend, and your childhood friends becoming the biggest douche bags ever? So do you understand why you're just finding this out?" I said gritting my teeth. I wanted nothing more to rip into him but I wouldn't break my promise to Hermione. He nodded his head with tears rolling down his face. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to get my rage under control. Just as I was about to speak again, Weasley and Weaslette walked into the room.

"Harry you ready for lunch…" Weasley's voice trailed off when he spotted me and look at Harry.

"Harry are you ok? What's wrong baby?" Weaslette asked rushing to her husband's side.

"What did you do?!" Weasley barked at me. I turned to face him, to find his wand pointed at me. I let out a low growl that made him hesitate but before I could do anything, Harry's voice was heard.

"Ron, Ginny…. Hermione died…" he choked out, new tears running down his face. I looked at Weaslette to find tears slowly rolling down her face as she clung to Harry.

"Good riddance! The world is a better place without that dyke-" Weasley was cut off as I had him pinned to the wall with my hand around his throat, a growl deep in my throat.

"I'd watch what you say Weasley, that's my wife you're talking about" I growled baring my fangs at him. He clawed at my hand around his throat but he was nowhere as strong as I am.

"Please let him go! Please" I heard Weaslette's voice from behind me as I watched Weasley having a hard time breathing. I snarled and threw him into the wall behind Harry. Weaslette ran to her brother and started to help him up as Harry turned to face me.

"What are you?" he asked, I took in pride when I heard the fear in his voice.

"I'm half vampire and witch. Control him or I will not hesitate to rip him to shreds" I growled out.

AN: please review and hopefully I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow


End file.
